


I thought you wanted to cum?

by azabellecorpse (lxserkogane)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxserkogane/pseuds/azabellecorpse
Summary: Keith just wants to cum





	I thought you wanted to cum?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a thing on Instagram and,, had to

Keith whines and digs his heels into the bed, the whine shifting into a high pitched broken moan. He writhes and arches his back because Lances mouth just feels so good and he wants to dig his hands into that soft brown hair between his thighs, he whines and whimpers as he struggles against his restraints. The Cuban continues his unending assault of sucking and licking and kissing against Keith’s hole, now adding his fingers into the mix. Finally the heat inside him begins to coil and tighten and his mouth hangs open in a silent scream, drool and tears leaking from his eyes and mouth. But right as he gets to the tipping point, Lance pulls away. Again.

A sob wrenches out of Keith and he goes back to babbling pleas “please, Lance, let me cum.” “I just want to cum!” “Please let me cum, I’ll do anything!” Lance only smirks and leans over Keith in a wall of tan, lean muscle and kisses him fiercely, finally putting a hand on his untouched, swollen, painfully hard cock. Keith whimpers and bucks his hips helplessly into Lances hand as he starts stroking his boyfriend slowly and bitting at his nipples, all Keith can do is sit there and take it. Slowly Lance picks up the pace, letting Keith chase the pleasure as he makes his way back down the pale body under him. He takes a moment to appreciate the taught muscles of his boyfriends stomach, tight with pleasure; said boyfriend squirms under the gaze and the pleasure, feeling vulnerable.

It honestly doesn’t take long for Keith to get there, it’s like a supernova goes off in Keith when he finally gets release, his cum covering Lances hand and his stomach. He’s happy and sated until Lance doesn’t stop, doesn’t pull away at all and in fact takes his boyfriend into his mouth, hollows his cheeks and starts trying to suck Keith’s soul out of his now over sensitive dick. Lance presses his hips into the bed to halt his bucking and Keith whines, pitiful and exhausted sounding, wiggling in Lances grip. Once again it doesn’t take him long to reach and break past the limit and his orgasm hits him just as hard as the last one, Lance swallows his load and licks him clean. Then he just keeps going, moving back down to Keith’s hole and stroking his abused dick at a slow pace.

Even with Lance slowing things down it still doesn’t take Keith long to reach another orgasm, barley any cum spurting out of his spent dick, but the intensity of it all still especially with lance now shoving his finger in along side his tongue and reaching all the right places inside him. It’s not until after his fourth orgasm that Keith starts trying to pull away, whining and whimpering trying to wiggle his hips away from Lances tortuous mouth, which only makes Lance remove his hand from his spent dick and press his hips into the bed.

“Lance please, that’s enough, I can’t take anymore.” He whines, tears leaking from his eyes again and Lance finally pulls away but leaves his fingers buried inside of him, stroking his prostate gently. Keith whimpers more and can’t decide if he wants to pull away because of the pain of if he wants to grind down and chase the pleasure, his sun kissed boyfriend leaning back over him in a human blanket of Cuban goodness to whisper in his ear,

“I thought you wanted to cum?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uh pls criticize me abt this it was my first real shot at smut and I want to improve so lmk thankssss


End file.
